1. Field of the Application
This application relates generally to test and diagnostic systems for machines or other operating equipment. More particularly, the application relates to an automated process for optimizing diagnostic vehicle information. While the application is described in the context of a vehicle diagnostic system and method, the principles of the present application are equally applicable for air conditioning testing and servicing systems, wheel systems, as well as for various non-automotive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles are becoming highly computerized products. Consequently, a number of different types of diagnostic tools have been used to assist in diagnosis and repair of fault conditions in automotive vehicles. Such diagnostic tools can typically be connected to an on-board computer of a vehicle in order to download and analyze vehicle operational information from the on-board computer. For example, a diagnostic tool may obtain information about a vehicle's engine, transmission, mechanical systems, air conditioning systems, braking system, power system, or any other system.
Diagnostic tools often utilize information in the form of diagnostic trees, which are created by Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEMs). Diagnostic tools typically allow a user to enter information, including fault symptoms, into the diagnostic tool to be used instead of or in conjunction with the information downloaded from the vehicle's on-board computer to diagnose and assist in the repair of fault conditions in the vehicle.
A number of different types of diagnostic tools have been used, such as engine analyzers, which are designed to monitor a variety of operating conditions of an internal combustion engine, and scanners for downloading data from vehicle on-board computers. In addition, diagnostic tools may include laboratory-type tools like oscilloscopes, digital volt-Ohm meters (DVOM) and the like.
Any of these diagnostic tools may be used with a computer-based diagnostic platform that permits a fault-based drivability diagnosis of a vehicle. The platform may present a user with a menu of problems indicated, e.g., by symptoms or service codes, and the user selects those problems that are pertinent to the vehicle under test. Based upon the selected faults, the system then presents the user with a list of tests to be performed to diagnose the cause or causes of the faults. The tests can be listed in the order in which they would most likely be effective in diagnosing the vehicle faults, based upon manufacturer's information and previous repair and diagnosis experience with this type of vehicle, for example.
Manufacturers create diagnostic trees to illustrate the tests for their vehicles on an annual basis, such as for individual Year/Make/Model combinations. A menu of problems and diagnostic trees can include a standard list of symptoms to be used for all vehicles since vehicles use common technology. For example, all vehicles have mechanical, ignition, fuel, and computer components that function in roughly the same manner. A standard list of symptoms is used because it provides a consistent interface and diagnostic philosophy for all vehicles, and promotes technician and service writer familiarization. Other more specific symptoms can then be assigned to specific vehicles for which particular problems are known to exist.
The diagnostic vehicle information from the manufacturers can be uploaded directly to an diagnostic device. However, for many types of devices, the information will be un-optimized for the specific output (e.g., the original text may have more value if it is shortened for a handheld device, or enhanced with animation for a PC-based information system, or enhanced with pictures or additional text for a printed manual).
As a result, experts may attempt to modify the diagnostic vehicle information to conform to a particular type of output, such as a handheld diagnostic unit, a PC-based information program, a printed manual, etc. Thus, an automotive expert will manually modify automotive diagnostic code tips within the diagnostic trees, repair procedures, component operations, testing processes and other similar functions for all possible types of diagnostic tools or output representations.
In practice, the amount of information that an expert processes is generally large, resulting in a large amount of manual manipulation, and a large amount of time being spent to modify information into its final form for use. The time element increases a cost of the product and slows a production schedule and potential release dates. As a result, a method for automatically modifying diagnostic vehicle information is desirable.